Thoughts
by raisinjuice
Summary: Mulder, Scully and the public transit system.(quite fluffy)


Title:Thoughts  
Author: raisin_juice(I don't want to post my real name)  
E-mail:electrik_aurora@kiwibox.com  
Rating:G(nothing evil, sorry, no smut.)  
Summary: Mulder, Scully and the Washington public transit system(quite fluffy!!)  
Archive: Tell me where, please!  
Disclaimers:I don't own anything in this story except the words and the imagination needed to put the words in a certain order.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did I ever mention that I don't like public transportation?"  
  
Skinner had received a call about the arrival of a packet of information at the downtown post office. He sure as heck wasn't about to going to go get it. It was about the X-files, anyway, so by default the job would go to Mulder and Scully. And normally, Mulder wouldn't mind. Really, he wouldn't, but there had been a major accident on one of the freeways, and no sane person would attempt to drive in D.C. traffic. And since it was urgent, the subway seemed to be the last option.   
  
"Why? Are you scared?"  
  
His partner's gently teasing voice brought him back to reality, and he opted to smile at her, instead of answer. No, he was not scared. Just . . . . annoyed. At that, the subway sped in, as if on cue. He guided Scully in first(as he always, did, right?), and then stepped in himself. Scully had already found a seat and motioned to him to come sit next to her. He did, and also noted that they were sitting awfully close to each other. Not that he minded or anything. There weren't that many people in their particular subway car, watching, anyway.   
  
Three stops later, there were none. And they had one more stop to go. Even with the complete lack of people, he refused to sit somewhere else. Scully noticed this, but decided not to say anything. After all, she wanted him next to her.  
  
Why? Well, she hadn't thought that far yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. And right there, the subway came to a complete halt, and the lights flickered off. The intercom crackled to life, and it was announced that there had been some minor difficulties, all of which should be resolved in about 10 minutes.   
  
Mulder grinned at her, "Guess you're going to be stuck with me for a little while." *Not that I'd want it any other way*   
  
Scully sighed, *Is he actually happy about this? I could think of many other places I'd rather be. Like . . . like . . . .never mind.* "Move over, I need to walk"  
  
Mulder obeyed, and watched as she paced up and down the car. *Has she always looked so endearing? She's cute when she's nervous* "Scared?"  
  
*Not on your life* Scully thought, *but kinda nervous. What if we don't get out of here in 10 min? What if the post office closes? What if I can't handle being in a darkened subway car alone with you?* She collasped in a 3 seater and shook her head at him. Suddenly, she had felt very tired.   
  
Mulder noticed, and decided that she could probably use the company, and moved to sit next to her. *Hope you don't mind*  
  
*Oh crap, don't come over here. I'm going to suffer a nervous breakdown.* "Why don't you?" *Where had that come from?* she asked herself.  
  
"Why don't I what?"  
  
"Why don't you like public transportation?" Okay, so that wasn't exactly what Scully had wanted to ask. *Do you feel the same about me as I feel about you?*  
  
"I never felt safe, I guess. I'm not sure why. But the last time I really couldn't stand it was when I was 11, so we're not exactly talking about recent history here. I don't care anymore. *Why would I mind? You're next to me. But that wasn't what you really wanted to ask me, was it?*  
  
She said nothing in response, but decided to lean on him. Just a little bit. After all, she was really tired. *That's why it's okay. He won't think much of it*  
  
Mulder smiled. *And what brought on this sudden change? Is she asking for something?* He put an arm around her shoulders and began softly playing with her hair.   
  
Scully felt intensely comfortable at this point. She tilted her head up and smiled back at him. *Just because I didn't see you smile doesn't mean I don't know. And I think I know why too.*  
  
Mulder felt his heart quicken and sighed to himself(although Scully also sensed it). *I wish everyday was like this. And it's not.* He kissed the top of her head softly. *Should I kiss her? A real kiss? Will she cause me bodily harm if I do? Do I care enough to risk that?*  
  
At that point, the subway came back to life with a jolt. Mulder and Scully were moved apart rather abrupty, and decided to stay that way. At least for now.   
  
*Stupid subway.* they both thought, but didn't voice.   
  
The subway rolled to a halt, and they got up. Once again, Mulder was gently guiding her through the door and around the waves of people(where did they come from?). As they walked out of the station, Scully realized that the sky was dimming, and the sun was setting.   
  
She smiled to herself. *Let's try this again.*"Stop at my apartment tonight?"  
  
Mulder stopped, but only for a fraction of a second. *For what reason?*. "Yeah sure, for what? Need someone to chase away the bad dreams before you sleep?"  
  
"Well, don't you want to see what's in the package? I'm not letting you open it without me. Besides, some company would be nice." *I think we'll have a lot to discuss.*  
  
Mulder nodded, *Maybe we can start where we ended off in the subway.*  
  
They were each lost in their own thoughts as they walked into the post office.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yeah, I know, why wasn't the package just sent to FBI headquarters? Because then, you wouldn't have a story.   
  
No flames please! This is my first piece of fanfic. 


End file.
